yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 News Report Number 3
HELLO KASAIHANA CITY! Saki as a news reporter.jpg "Hello again folks! You already know who I am, and i'm here to cover some bad news, some good news, and what's going on in the world as of today! To make the worse come to worse, a large exposion was picked up on radar out near the atlantic ocean. Reports of obeserveers and ongoers, from army bases near by have images of the plane, and it is said to be the same as the one that the Ex CEO of Yun Corp, Daisuke Yun, had boarded on his departure, and after his reveal of actually being The Red Mask. Antoher famed Kasaihana vigilante who hit the scene, and was often seen with another man in red, known as the Crimson Raid. The plane was a foreign source of residu none of our scientist could recognize, but it's said to have sent waves of impact to beaches miles away! A moment of silence for the Yun man, who took the responsibility of a company onto his shoulders. All hope was not lost for the company as it is now run by an artificial intellgence, by the name of Alfred, Who according to the Ex, C.E.O has been in their family for generations. My condolences to the family." Red hood ronron84 colors by spiderguile-d71cogj.jpg Crimson8.jpg NoisyBoy.jpg|Alfred In other News and brighter for that matter, the vigilante apperances continue on! With recent supervillans as they're callled popping up on the scene, the combined efforts of multiple people including one of Kasaihana's vigilante coupleeeeees The Blonde Hunk as he's called, and a fan named girl who 's been dubed "Black Cat." The couple shared a kiss on cam right after he "fliped the script" so to speak. This blonde male also was seen working beside a metal man, the famous web strider, and the infamous Ronin, also known as Leon Ryoji, son of the vilgante Superhero Red Dawn or Densuke Ryoji. Sources say, these four took down a baby killing vampire AND the assassian of Kasaihana's potlical officers in one night! Effectively turning the tides in the war on crime, but it doesn't stop there! Villans have been droping like flies as they're have been a multiple tude of super baddies being defeated and captured one after another! It's impressive work however, that's where news gets a tad sour! The blonde hulk is revealed to be Wade Davis, the hulking blonde dream boy has been wanted for quite sometime now, and of course the KPD put none other than Kin Tasanagi on the case. He wasn't avalible for questionin with his "bright" personality, but it's noted that he was indeed seen on the scene, when Wade rampaged. Further sightings of Wade have beenlittle to none, and we've not been able to get a hold of black cat for questioing about her boyfriends wereabouts. Ken Masters h.jpg|Wade Davis Black-Cat-marvel-superheroines-8442627-600-763.jpg|Black Kat 1334516-1273572989 warmachine01f.jpg|Metal Man Nanashi.(Sword.of.the.Stranger).full.368617.jpg|The Ronin AKA Leon Ryoji Spiderman comic cartoon picture for tablet.jpg|Web Strider Speaking of our Tasanagi Cop Star, he's not been alone as Akira Tetsu and he recenlty put a stop to the infamous slice em stan, sending him to the asylum as well and aphrehending him for good. Tasanagi however has put another star on his task list, as of being responsible for the arest of Ex KPD Ezeikiel Jackson, who aparantly had something to do with the big drug scare of a popular drug called "Venom." Other reasons' have not been publicly denouced, but he has also been sent to the asylum as well for custody. It's noted that the rise of the crime rate is consistently growing, or WAS so to speak. It seems like only the big dogs come out to play, while smaller and pettier theifs and thugs are afraid to even so much as touch apurse to snatch, let alone go through with it. Hijikata toushirou by infinitecity-d5vo4wc.jpg|Akira Tetsu 527px-Tumblr static kougami.shinya.full.1427039.jpg|Kin Tasanagi Sf2h 11.jpg|Ezekiel Jackson Zsasz 0004.jpg|Slice em Stan In accompany to Ezekiel's arrest. Young pippa Godfrey was killed during Kin Tasanagi's investigation in terms of the drug venom. Her body was found beyond repair she was given a closed coffin funeral. Her associates from school and her business all attended her funeral. And some even spoke words, even Kin Tasanagi had spoken a few things in regard to the young Godfrey. As of now the Godfrey family business has been placed under DHEC's Oder to reproduce this cure for the drug. Where the Vice President is now the head of the company. And the old medical board has been eradicated and terminated where A new set had been sent In the old ones place. ImVzTMtd2Zdbw.png|Pippa Godfrey Furthermore, technical difficulties have come up with Kasaihana's jail system. Even with all of the supervillans being sent to the asylum as they were supposed to, However difficulties and over population of the Wall Brick Prison have lead to most of their inmates being transferd to the Tasanagi Asylum as well, for th rest of their captivity until this over crowding is put under some vialbe form of control. It's unknown the difficulties origins or when it even became evident that it's happening, but it indeed is. The Final story for tonight, Tetsuo has officialy decided to run for mayer of kasaihana city. he's had a long 3 year run as a memeber on the seneate,and has finally decided to make that big gap. Elections will be coming soon, so don't forget to vote everyone. Well that's all for tonight folks. Buddle up the temperatures are dropping out there by the day. I Category:News report